Those Poison Green Eyes
by Little Pastry
Summary: Roxas is being followed. The man in question is getting more confident in his actions... who is this man, with his poison green eyes? AU Challenge


Well hello there. :3 It's me again, writing more fiction. This is for a challenge presented by cnfzdpsychosis, and that challenge was to right a story including the line "You're running out of places to hide from me." I intend to deliver on this challenge. :D

* * *

Poison green eyes stared into deep ocean blue. Blue broke away; green lingered for one moment more and then turned away, a satisfied tint in them. 

Roxas shuddered, setting the book back on the library's shelf and blocking the view of the man. He'd seen that same at least once a day along the course of the last two weeks -- different places, mind you, so it wasn't as if the thin, fire-haired man with the poison eyes that sat just above two triangle-shaped tattoos was merely a daily patron of the same library or coffee shop. And... that look, the look in his eyes. It was the same every time: a look of... of what, exactly? The scruffy-haired blond boy couldn't read the look in those poison green eyes, but it did have a hungry, longing feel to it. All Roxas knew, as he tried to shake the creepy feeling he'd so recently gained, was that he did not want to make any contact with that guy.

Roxas took a deep breath and tried to make it to the library's exit. He walked quickly and quietly so as not to attract the attention of the poison-eyed man -- hopefully, he'd figure out who that was and avoid him from now on, but right now he had to get home before dark.

The checker-clad boy made his way away from the library. It seemed that he hadn't caught the attention of the red-haired man. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and slowed his pace. His eyes drifted horizon-ward to see the sun drowning in a myriad of pinks, oranges and reds. He continued walking until he reached the bus stop. Surely the red-haired man wouldn't be able to follow him on the bus, Roxas thought as he clambered up the bus's steps. It was a perfect getaway-mobile. That is, until Roxas's cerulean orbs managed to lock onto a stripe of fiery red hair.

It was him. It was the man with the poison green eyes. It had to be; Roxas knew of no other person, man or woman, who had hair of such a deep and vibrant hue. _He... he followed me?_ Roxas shook his head, blond bangs falling in front of his eyes. That couldn't be, there was no way for the poison-eyed man to know that he would have taken the exact same bus that Roxas had just so happened to choose. The frightened teen quickly paid the bus fare and took his seat near the front, making a snap decision to catch a short ride and get off at the next stop.

In the meantime, Roxas did his best to keep quiet and stay unnoticed the man with the poison green stare. As the bus came to a halt once more the teen made a quick exit, trying to keep his head down and his steps quiet so as not to attract unwanted attention. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped off the bus, successfully having avoided the man with the poisonous eyes.

The bus rumbled as it worked itself back in motion, and Roxas watched it roll away, keeping his eyes on the window where he'd seen the red-haired man. Relief flooded him as he found that it was a different man; this one wore his carmine hair in a long ponytail (unlike the wild mane the poison-eyed man displayed), dissimilar markings under his eyes, and had his face pressed up against the glass, asleep.

Still, now that he'd gotten off the bus, he would surely not get home until after dark. The sun was half-hidden behind the horizon, and another bus wouldn't come for a while. The best shortcut would be through the woods, but Roxas didn't want to get caught in there in the dark. He knew his way around in the day, and had used that route very often in daylight. But at night, everything looked different. Still, it was the best way to go...

Roxas swallowed hard and gathered up his courage as he walked into the forest, clutching to the hope that he'd make it through the forest before dark, and get home in time to tell his mother all about the man who seemed to be everywhere Roxas went.

He traveled the correct route until the sun went down. Now, there was little light, and Roxas was beginning to lose his way. "Okay, so I find the hollow tree, and take a left there, right?" He asked himself, willing himself not to panic. There seemed to be shadows behind every tree, lunging for him, grabbing with their ethereal claws, wishing to drag him down to the depths of hell without a moment's notice. And he could have sworn he saw green eyes --the same color as that man's-- flash in front of him, and disappear in the same instant.

Roxas's heart beat more quickly, and he could feel himself sweating. This was bad; he was out much past dark now, and the clouds had rolled in and were now covering what little moonlight he may have used to get around. Now, he was all turned around and couldn't figure out what was where and how he could get home.

A cracking noise sounded behind him; it was the final straw on the camel's back. Roxas broke out in a run, not knowing or caring where he went. As he did he could have sworn he heard voices calling, footsteps behind him. All of those surged him onward. He had to get out of this forest, and he knew that forests didn't just go on forever, so it would have to thin out and end somewhere.

And suddenly, it did. The ground fell away from Roxas's feet and he found himself tumbling down, down, down. And then-- a sudden stop. A pained grunt escaped Roxas's lips as he landed heavily on his arm. He had scrapes on his arms, legs and face, but in general he wasn't too worse for wear. He made an attempt to stand and was rewarded by success and not too much pain from the effort. It seemed as though he'd landed on a road, although this fact was registering only in the back of Roxas's mind.

Unfortunately, he was too distracted to hear a rumbling behind him, and too busy looking himself over for serious injuries to notice a light coming up from the same direction. Suddenly, with a blaring horn noise, he was thrown off his feet and further onto the road by some unknown force. His head took a fair hit when he fell, and when the blond boy pried his eyes open he saw only a small tunnel of vision -- the rest was pure, black darkness.

And in moments, Roxas let his mind slip away into the painless black.

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep..._

What was this full-body pain that Roxas felt? When he stirred, when he shifted, when he made any effort to move at all, everything --especially his side and his leg-- hurt massively. It felt like he was covered in scrapes, bruises, breaks, what have you.

"Are you sure he'll be okay, doc?" A male voice reached Roxas's ears and covered the repeated beeping. It had a concerned tone to it that relayed that this was a person who cared, but there was some other emotion hidden deep underneath. Considering the fact that he --whomever he was-- had said doctor, the disheveled blond had gathered from the other facts one: he hurt all over; two: there was an annoying, repeated beeping noise; and three: a medicinal, sharp tang hung in the air; that he was a patient in a hospital.

"Yes. He's injured in many places, but..." An older man --the doctor, surely-- spoke and paused momentarily, and then continued. "But he'll be fine, given enough time. It's a miracle he wasn't hurt worse. He's a lucky boy."

Injured, huh? That made plenty of sense, considering how much even thinking seemed to pain the blond boy. _But this miracle stuff, what's this?_ Roxas thought as he heard footsteps trailing away. What could have been so very serious that it would land him here, in a hospital, severely injured?

And then the memories came flooding back.

He was hurt because he went and tripped off a cliff, like the idiot he was. And he was further wounded because shortly afterwards, a car went and smashed his already broken body into an even worse state. Who was driving that hunk of metal and glass, anyway? He couldn't have been very bright, to not stop or to not swerve so as not to hit a kid who was so obviously unwell.

Roxas's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring at the one person whom he had never expected to see in this situation. It frightened Roxas to see exactly who had sounded so concerned earlier. A familiar man, leaning back in a cheap, fold-up chair, was situated directly next to the injured boy's bed. His hair was a bold red, his frame thin and lanky, and his eyes a sharp green, those familiar under-eye triangle tattoos in place.

"You're awake, huh?" The tone was surprised, but relieved, with the same emotion from before still hiding under the cover of his oh-so-caring words. "That's good, but don't try to move much, kid. I hit you pretty hard with that car." The man laughed a little, his fiery mane moving slightly as he shook his head. Suddenly, he did something that would have surprised a stranger, but Roxas somehow knew it was coming. He leaned in toward Roxas and he carefully, quietly whispered something in his ear. His tone changed from humor to something much more sinister.

"A forest? Really, Roxas. You're running out of places to hide from me." As the man moved back to his original position, ocean blue orbs once again locked with those same poison green eyes.

And it was then that Roxas knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape this man with these poison green eyes.

* * *

That was a littler darker than the usual for me. Anyhoo, you know the drill. Leave a review! For the sake of my writing, please! Reviewww!! ;-; 


End file.
